


Love is Always the Best Medicine

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't feel too well and Harry took care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Always the Best Medicine

“Hey Lou, are you feeling alright?” Harry noticed that Louis wasn’t looking too well. His face was flushed, he sniffled every five seconds, and he had this awful cough that didn’t want to go away. “I think I just have a cold. It’s nothing I promise.” Louis replied while wiping his nose. Harry wasn’t convinced in the slightest. He didn’t want the cold Louis claimed to have, to get any worse. He pestered him to go lay down, but Louis didn’t listen. “Alright then Louis, you leave me no choice.” Louis gulped and looked directly at Harry. Each step Harry took towards Louis. Louis would take a step back. They kept this up until Louis’ back was only inches from the front door of their home. He looked to his left and right, checking to see if there was a way for him to run.   
  
He seen the spiral staircase to the right of him. Harry noticed that mischievous look in Louis’ eyes and knew he had to grab him quickly. As he reached out to get him. Louis pressed his back against the door and slid down all the way to the floor. He then quickly crawled inbetween Harry’s legs. He looked up at the curly haired boy and seen a playful fire in his eyes. Louis quickly got to his feet and made a run for the stairs. Harry was close behind.   
  
Louis only got up halfway up the stairs when he began to have a coughing fit. He knelt down on the steps and coughed into his small hand. Harry wasn’t too far behind as Louis was coughing. Harry’s face grew a look of concern as he knelt down and ran circles into the middle of his back. “Lou no more being silly, we’ve got to get you to bed alright?”   
  
Louis didn’t even refuse this time. He just didn’t feel up to running anymore. As Harry stood up, Louis stuck his hands up in the air, “Will you carry me Haz?” he whispered. Harry smiled down at him and whispered of course as he scooped Louis into his arms.   
  
He placed his head into Harry’s chest and didn’t mind that his glasses were pushing off his face. He even felt his feet softly bouncing up and down when Harry took each soft, small step up the stairs. He loved the feeling of being in Harry’s arms. It always made his heart flutter with joy.   
  
They finally made it up to the last step and Harry carried Louis down the hall to their bedroom. When they were in front of their door Harry grabbed the knob with one hand, taking care not to drop Louis and turned it until the door opened. The opened door revealed the mess that was inside their room. Harry would clean it up later when he felt like it though.   
  
He set Louis down on the edge of the bed while he pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows up just right. He then helped Louis get changed into sweats, a loose fitting white shirt, and fresh pair of black socks that went to his ankles. “Come here Louis, let’s get you into bed now.”  
  
Louis placed his hands around Harry’s neck and leaned into him as he was picked up and carried the short distance to the other side of their bed. Harry set Louis down and leaned him back into the fluffy pillows. He pulled the covers up to his chin and gingerly took off Louis’ glasses. He also was sure to gently fix his fringe so his hair wouldn’t be in his eyes. “Thanks for doing this Harry, and sorry I was so much trouble earlier.” he mumbled breathlessly.   
  
Harry shook his head at Louis, and explained that it wasn’t a problem at all. He loved taking care of Louis no matter what the situation was. Even if it was just to put on a bandaid. He’d do it with no complaints. Harry leant down to feel Louis’ forehead and of course he was burning up. He didn’t have any medicine for him so he thought some rest would do wonders for Louis instead.   
  
“Lou, get some sleep for me ‘kay? I promise you’ll feel better when you wake up.” He smiled down at Louis as he spoke. “Can you tell me a story first?” Harry snorted a bit. The fever must’ve been getting to his head. “Louis, you’re not five anymore.” Louis stuck out his bottom lip. “Please Harry. I’ll go to sleep right after you finish I promise.” He whined. Harry lifted his hands up and rubbed them up and down his face. “Okay Louis, but only for you.” He poked the tip of his boyfriend’s nose and laughed quietly as Louis’s nose crinkled to Harry’s touch.   
  
“Okay..here goes.” He fumbled with his hands as he thought of a story. “Once upon a time, there was a boy that lived in a big kingdom. This was boy was not an ordinary one. He was the cutest prince in the kingdom. He had these perfect blue eyes and this laugh that was so amazing. Every girl had the biggest crush on him, but not once did he ever like any of them back. This prince didn’t want just anyone. He wanted someone that genuinely liked him.” Harry paused for a moment and reached his hand down to Louis’ face and rubbed his thumb onto Louis’ cheek. Louis loved the feeling and leaned even further into his touch. “Go on Harry, what’s next?” Louis whispered. His eyes were closed at that point.  
  
“Oh right, sorry Lou.” Harry whispered back. He continued to make circles into Louis’ cheek as he finished the story. “One day, the prince wandered off away from the castle and went down to the market. He’d never been and was curious as to what it looked like. The further he went down the market, the more stares he received. No one was used to seeing clothes in that good of condition and they wanted them so very badly. They began to chase the boy, not realizing that he was prince, and tried to take his clothes. They were only feet away from him when a curly haired boy jumped out to the prince’s rescue. He beat up the people that were after him. After the incident, he walked the boy up to the castle gates. The prince liked this boy. He like, liked him even. He never felt this way with anyone else and that’s when he knew that this boy was the one for him. They eventually got married and lived happily ever after. The end.” Harry took a deep breath in and out. Telling stories exhausted him. “Did you like that one Lou?” There was no response. Harry looked down to see Louis’ chest barely lift up and down as he breathed. He placed his ear not to far from his mouth and could hear the soft breaths coming from him. He lifted his head back up and smiled to himself.   
  
Harry then stood up from the chair he was sitting on and bent down, giving Louis a soft kiss on his warm forehead. “Night Lou, feel better.” He whispered. Harry took a step back and made his way to the door. He quietly opened it and stepped out of the room. He took one last look at Louis’ sleeping form before he gently closed the door behind him. Harry went downstairs and laid down on the couch. He too eventually fell asleep.   
  
A few hours later he walked back upstairs to their room to check on Louis. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see Louis looking cute and sleepy-eyed. He was sitting up while he rubbed his eye with one of his hands in a soft fist and stopped when he seen Harry was in the room. His face lit up, “Harry you were right. I feel much better now. I only have a cough, but I’m okay now. Thank you for taking care of me.” Harry’s dimples began to show. He walked over to the bed and lent down, giving Louis a hug. “You’re welcome Lou.”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.”  
  
A/N: I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I was trying to go for something really cute so here it is. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
